Reference is made to co-pending applications for United States patent, Ser. Nos. 083,533 and 083,595 filed Aug. 7, 1987 which disclose improvements in dozer blade mounting assemblies. The disclosed embodiments of the dozer blade mounting assemblies include a central ball joint which supports the lower center of the dozer blade on the C-frame for angling and tilting movement of the blade, and an upper universal connection which limits or prevents pitching of the upper portion of the blade rearwardly or forwardly. The support includes conventional angling cylinders interconnected between the dozer adjacent the longitudinal axis of the dozer and the sides of the blade and a tilt cylinder which extends generally horizontally and is connected to the dozer blade mounting assembly at one end and a side of the blade at the other end. Thus, the blade may be angled about a vertical axis of the ball joint by the angling cylinders and the blade may be tilted about a horizontal axis of the ball joint by the tilt cylinder.
Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,268 assigned to the assignee of the present application which discloses the general arrangement of the dozer blade mounting assembly disclosed herein wherein the blade may be angled, tilted and pitched, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,340, 3,690,386, 3,705,631, 3,774,696 and 4,023,624 which disclose various blade mounting assemblies and controls for supporting a bulldozer blade and movement of the blade by hydraulic cylinders for various dozing applications. As will be understood, the tilt of a dozer blade about the longitudinal horizontal axis of the vehicle must be adjusted with relative accuracy in many dozing applications. Further, the dozing application may require repeated setting of the blade tilt angle to the same or different degrees of tilt. In such applications, it is often necessary for the operator to check the tilt angle, sometimes requiring the operator to go to the front of the blade to accurately determine the tilt angle of the blade. Further, where the blade mounting assembly permits angling, tilting and pitching, the tilt angle may change as the blade is pitched in some blade mounting arrangements. There is, therefore, a need for a simple inexpensive visual tilt indicator which may be observed from the operator's position or station and which provides an accurate indication of the tilt angle of the blade. Further, such a tilt indicator would be useful on other types of implements mounted on a vehicle.